


Sleepless Nights

by Mechisoy



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Exams, Insomnia, M/M, Sana mentions, Stress, Vilde mention, sleeping disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechisoy/pseuds/Mechisoy
Summary: Isak can't sleep.He whimpers as Even slides his hands into Isak's hair massaging his skull as he finally lets go of his hair falling into Even's bare chest.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ☺

Isak rubs his eyes until they were sore, hoping they would stay closed and he would eventually fall asleep. But to no avail, he groans feeling like crying tears already threatening to fall his third night of no sleep.

He throws the covers of sitting up a tear slipped down his cheek he whined head in his hands eyes bloodshot and itchy.

He wanted to whine and cry out until Even could hear him, but he wasn't that selfish and let his friend sleep.

All he wanted was to close his eyes and sleep for days, exams stressing him out to the point of bad anxiety but sleep wouldn't claim him.

Isak rubs his eyes again already irritated, he glances at his clock it was 5am in the morning he groans slamming his face first in his no Even's pillow he left here after watching a couple of movies.

He sighs realising how tired he is letting out a yawn, rolling over onto his back suddenly feeling cold he grabs the nearest jumper closest to him.

That also happens to be Even's pink oversized hoodie, that looks massive on him so god knows what Isak looks like with it on.

He pulls the hood over his grown out curls trying to taim them reaching down for the quilt bringing it up to his chin.

His eyes closed again hoping sleep would somehow claim him, he knows the less sleep he gets the more grumpy and snappy he'll be. More than usual.

He's sure his friends have noticed he knows that Even knows just by the looks Even sends him across the table in class.

Worried obviously Isak just shrugs it of like it's normal which is for him.

He feels like punching something hand reaching out to his bedside table finding the tub of sleeping pills empty.

He throws them not caring where only hearing a faint sound of the tub hitting the floor.

Another tear falls he wipes it away, eyes feeling all puffy and swollen from all the rubbing he groans feeling his hot cheeks.

More tears come he pulls at the strings of his 'Even's' hoodie the hoodie scrunching up around his head hiding his face.

He sighs breathing in and out to calm his racing heart, Even's scent surrounds  him as he breathes in calming him down instantly.

A few of his curls stick out the rest mattered to his sweaty forehead beginning to get to warm.

He wants to grip his hair until he feels a dull pain to distract him. Knowing he isn't getting any sleep he pulls at the sides revealing  his face feeling a slight breeze dance across his tear stained face.

He sighs feeling relieved grabbing a pillow he walks over to his window sitting on the ledge pillow behind his head.

He opens the window more, the wind flowing inside cooling his sweaty skin he rests his head against the cold window.

Eyes falling shut then reopening he glances at the clock hanging lowly on his wall nearly 6.30am he huffs frustrated at 7.15 he has to be in school for an early study session with Sana and Vilde.

Tears pool in his eyes, he cries hard they won't stop hands gripping his hair pulling tightly at his curls as he sinks to the floor.

He doesn't even notice the door being opened or Even's foot falls stopping right in front of him.

Until he feels him, Even.

He whimpers as Even slides his hands into Isak's hair massaging his skull as he finally lets go of his hair falling into Even's bare chest.

If he wasn't so tired and exhausted he would have blushed maybe his cheeks would've darkened more.

"Shush..... it's okay I've got you" Even moves Isak's clammy curls stuck to his forehead kissing his head. Hand still massaging his head as the other wraps around his small waist.

Isak moans at the contact. After a while Even cups Isak's face in his hands noticing his tear stained face, dark black bags underneath his eyes.

Eyes nearly swollen shut, Even runs his finger along Isak's cheek watching him lean into it he smiles slightly.

Isak wraps his arms around Even's neck  hiding his face in the crook of his neck knowing what state his face is in his cries dry out eventually.

Feeling himself being lifted he wraps his arms around Even's waist feeling himself being moved around until he feels himself being softly put down on a mattress.

Even's mattress "I'll be back in a minute" he kisses his forehead again Isak lets go reluctantly curling up in his bed.

A while later Even comes back water, tablets and cloth in hand Even helps Isak sit up "here takes this" Isak opens his mouth as Even pops the pills inside.

He swallows them dry before Even could hand him a drink of water.

Isak still takes it "Sorry" Isak apologises, falling back down as he hands Even the water back eyes still swollen.

"They should help with the pain and help you sleep" Isak jumps up "No you don't" Even calmly tells him settling him down.

"But...." he puts a finger to Isak's lips "Issy I've made you an appointment to see a doctor later on this afternoon, I called Sana as well she'll cover for you"

Isak's hand finds Even's "Takk" he whispears feeling the effects of the tablets sink in, he realised there Even's strong sleeping pills.

Even smiles down at Issy bringing him to his chest "sleep we'll talk when I wake you up" he kisses his forehead one last time.

"Cuddle with me" barley awake Even settles down pulling him to his chest.

Even wipes away the rest of Isak's tears that had escaped his eyes hearing his soft snorning.

That was one of the best noises Even's heard from Isak in 3 days he brings him closer pulling the quilt up higher surrounding them in comfort.

Even noses Isak's hair as a curl tickles his nose he smiles feeling warm and a soft Isak around him. He hated that Isak didn't wake him up he hated when he got like this he was making sure from now on Isak sleeps by his side.

So he knows he won't hurt himself again, he knows he rubs his eyes until there raw and swollen, he pulls his hair until his head aches he does it to distract himself.

He knows what to do snuggling closer to Isak if that's possible they'll take it minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day.

Even falls asleep a small smile on his face arms tightening around Isak protectlevy.

 


End file.
